Harry Potter and the Secret of Hogwarts
by Ashleybrowney
Summary: Harry and Ernie are in love, But they discover a sinster secret Within Hogwarts, Is Snape really who he say's he is?
1. Harry And Ernie's First time

Harry Potter was Sat in his Private Dormitory Thinking About Ernie Macmillian, "I Gotta Express my Feelings to Him" Harry Said Encouragingly, He Got Up pulled his Invisibility Cloak on and Walked to the Hufflepuff Common Room, then Someone Came up and said "Fairy God Mother" and the Portrait Opened up, Harry Walked in Close Behind the person, then Saw the Sign saying "Private Dormitorys" Harry walked down the Passage and Saw "Ernie Macmillians Dormitory" on a Plaque to his Left, He Opened the Door Slightly, then He Saw Ernie looking the other way at a picture of Harry and Harry Saw him Masturbating

Harry Snuck in and Slowly Closed the Door Behind him then Ernie said "Hello Harry Potter" Harry Stood there Amazed at how Ernie Knew he was there then he said

"Hi Ernie, How did you know i was here?"

"your the only one in this school with a Invisibilty Cloak" He Said

"Ah" Said Harry

"So you Saw me Masturbating to you?" Ernie Asked Sweetly

"Y-yeah" Said Harry, Blushing, Ernie Saw Harry Blushing in the Mirror, then Said "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Replied Harry

"Do you Love me?" Asked Ernie

"If you Exclude the Time you Accused me of Opening the Chamber of Secrets, then Yes" Harry Replied Smirking

"Like i Said Millions of times, you could Speak ParselTongue not many good Wizards do that" Said Ernie Cutely

"Shut Up" Harry Said Smirking and Kissed Ernie on the Lips, Ernies Tongue Fourght Harry's Tongue then Ernie Explored Harry's Mouth with his Tongue

"Wow" Said Ernie after they Pulled apart

"You're a good kisser Ernie" Said Harry

"Harry you want to Have Sex?" Ernie Asked Hopefullly Then Harry Said

"Yes Baby"

Ernie Was Pulling Harry's Robes Off And Kissing Harry's Lips, Then He Kept Kissing Lower and Lower til his Mouth Reached Harry's Dick, Then Ernie took Harry's 8" Penis in his Mouth, Harry Held his head as he thrusted in Ernies Mouth

Harry Was Reaching His Climax, He Had One Final Thrust then Shot Eleven Silky White Ropy Jizz Down Ernies Throat, Ernie Swallowed and Then He Laid Harry Down on his Bed and Put his Dick in Harry's Anus, Harry Swore Loudly When Ernie Entered his Asshole since Harry Was a Virgin and it Hurt Like hell but it was Worth it, Ernie Thrusted into Harry And 1 hour later, Ernie Reached his Climax and Cummed in Harry's Anus, Ernie Laid ontop of Harry With his Penis Still in Harry and they both Fell Asleep


	2. School Class's

Ernie and Harry woke up, Harry was laying ontop of Ernie, they both quickly got dressed, they were late for breakfast, and the first thing they had was double herboligy, they kissed before Harry put on the invisibility cloak, they walked slowly out of the common room, then Harry took off his cloak then he and Ernie ran to the hall and they both shoveled down bacon,sausage and eggs, then ran through hogwarts to the greenhouses, they were learning how to work with Devil Snare, Harry,Ron and Hermione met these foul creatures 5 years ago, in their first year, when Harry fought Qurill, Ernie gave Harry a look of Concern when Harry said "Mrs. Sprout, Hermione,Ron and me already met these plants" then Mrs Sprout said "Oh... When?" then Hermione and Ron gave him a look, "When we were trying to protect the Philosophers stone" Harry Said "Okay Mr. Potter, what do Devil Snare do to the Victim if they don't calm?" She Asked then Harry said "They take the fear and use it as power making them kill you faster" "Correct , 15 points to gryffindor", a hour and 15 minutes later Harry and Ernie kissed as they walked in diffrent directions, Harry was walking to Defense Against the Dark arts, while Ernie had Potions, Snape asked Harry to do a Counter Spell to the incoming spells without saying the incantation "Expelliarmus" Snape said, Harry Moved his wand in the Protego Spell cast, without saying it and it casted, "Well well well, Mr. Potter, first time you did something well in my class 5 points to gryffindor" Snape said, After the day, Harry and Ernie walked into the great hall for dinner, they sat together, eating off the same plate and the same fork, Harry whispered to Ernie "Look forward to tonight" then Harry Winked, Ernie got a boner in his pants and blushed, Harry Potter and Ernie Mcmillian kissed and Walked to their Common Rooms


	3. Snape's Betray

Harry Sat in his private dormitory, he then got up then picked up floo powder near his fireplace, threw them in the fire, walked in and said "Ernies Dormitory!" he dissapeared and instantly appeared in Ernies fireplace falling out Coughing and Spluttering then Ernie shouted "Harry!" Before flinging himself in his arms, Harry said "Hey Babe" and then kissed him, Harry Laid him on the bed then started undressing he was completely naked, then Harry Laid on Ernie, and put his Penis in Ernies ass, Ernie moaned in pain and relief, Harry went faster and faster then Ejaculated in his ass, they laid there and then Harry Said "Ernie?" then Ernie said "Yeah Harry?", "Shall we leave hogwarts and live alone?" Harry Said "I would love that" Ernie said, then Mcgonnagles voice boomed through out the castle "All Students Remain in their Dormitorys, Teachers Follow me to The Great Hall!" "I wonder what all that is about" Says Ernie "C'mon ,lets find out" a few moments later they walk in the greathall and there was a huge hole in the floor The wind blew the cloak of Harry And Ernie, "Well looks like we have two Curious Students" Said Dumbledore Smiling "Whats Going on Professor" Said Harry, "Look for yourself, Potter" said Snape, Harry Looked down the hole then Snape Kicked him in "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Harry as he fell in the dark deep Pit, "PROFESSOR SNAPE HOW COULD YOU?" Shouted Ernie "Severus, Why did you kick Harry down the hole?!" Shouted Dumbledore "Hahahahahaha" Snaped Laughed, the Floor Collapsed more, Ernie and the other professors fell, Leaving Snape left in the Hall then he mutted "Reparo Maxima, Good bye Potter" he Smirked as he left the hall


End file.
